Forever
by XxFluTePrinCessX
Summary: I stink at summaries, but this story is basically a flashback, completely filled with romance. If you are a hopeless romantic, this is the story for you. One-shot


I drove in my pick-up towards Mandy's house, crossing my fingers subconconsiencly

I drove in my pick-up towards Mandy's house, crossing my fingers subconconsiencly. Tonight was Senior Prom, one of the only major events we would ever remember in our entire lives of our high school experiences. Mandy is my best friend, the one girl I truly feel I could spend the rest of my life with if I had to. But I knew I loved her, completely enough to make that final decision even now if it came down to it.

I'm not exactly your picture-perfect guy. I'm about five feet eleven inches, slightly shorter than the normal senior guy in high school. Mandy and I go to a private high school, so if does not help me that I have to wear a uniform all the time. But it makes life easier.

Anyway, I have medium length brown hair, kind of like Zac Efron in those High School whatever movies. I have green eyes, which according to Mandy make me look sexy, so I guess that's a plus in my book on her side. At least, I hope it is.

Mandy and I have been planning to go to Senior Prom together since freshman year. I remember the first day of school, as I was walking into my homeroom, I saw her amazing eyes for the first time in my life and I was in love with her in a matter of seconds. I ended up sitting right behind her in every single class I had with her and we've basically been best friends ever since.

As I approached Mandy's house, a bi-level with brown siding and a tree with a swing in the front yard, my heart starting beating extremely fast, like a runaway freight train. I couldn't wait to see her, in her complete beauty, mine for the evening. I pulled into the drive way and got out quickly, grabbing the small box with the bouquet of flowers I bought her to hopefully match her dress. I wasn't worried, though, since they were white daises, her favorite flowers.

The door immediately opened and out came Mandy's mom, who treated me like I was her son, since I was over almost every day to hang out with Mandy. Mandy's parents were divorced, her father having treated Mandy and her mom very badly, abusing her mother all the time and including Mandy on countless occasions when her father would come home drunk, or very angry, or a combination of both. "Jason, hello! You look so handsome! Come inside, come inside. Mandy's almost ready. Wait here." I watched her go upstairs and check on Mandy. I closed the front door and stood against the wall, growing rather anxious to see the girl I'd been in love with for almost four complete years.

Moments later, I heard Mandy's mom come down the stairs and quietly, yet excited, whisper, "She's ready." Her mom took out her camera and waited for Mandy to make her grand entrance. I was utterly speechless when I saw Mandy for the first time that day, in her dress and makeup and everything.

She looked even more stunning than I could ever remember. Her dress was a deep shade of blue, shimmering with added glitter that sparkled in the light whenever she moved. Her brown, flowing hair was now curled in a high ponytail, and she was wearing light makeup, which made her brown-gold eyes pop out over everything about her. Overall, she looked amazing.

"Mandy…. You look….. beautiful." I was surprised I could even talk as I walked up to her and helped her down the final handful of steps, making sure she did not fall or something. I saw her smile, the same I fell for the first time we met.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Jas." I laughed as I hugged her gently, rubbing her back with one hand and then pulling away. Mandy's mom took a lot of pictures of us before she allowed us to leave.

The final dance. Most likely the last chance to tell Mandy how I truly felt. I couldn't take it anymore. "Mands, look at me." Her eyes met with mine, causing me to be unable to look away, even if I tried. "Mandy, I…… I……" I could not figure out how to get my point across without making a fool of myself. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. And to my surprise, she kissed me back. I couldn't believe it.

Years later, I was standing at the front of the church, waiting for the fateful moment when I knew my life would change for the better. Mandy's mom was now standing on the opposite side, smiling at me and mouthing, 'Get ready,' with a huge smile on her face. As soon as I heard the doors open, I looked down the aisle to the one person that meant the most in my life, to those amazing brown-gold eyes I feel in love with ten years prior, on the same day. As she walked towards me, I felt tears come to my eyes. She looked even more beautiful than she did on the night of our Senior Prom, the day our relationship started, eventually leading up to this moment. I knew when I met Mandy that she was the one. And I finally had her in my arms. Forever.


End file.
